


That Kinda Love

by surrenderdammit



Series: That Kinda Love [2]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sequel, Spanking, Swearing, Top Perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: “I’m not punishing you for being bad at everything you do,” Perry says once they get home and into bed, brow furrowed. “You know very well when you’re being punished, I tell you quite clearly when I do it.”Harry gets confused about all the sex they're having after Harry does something for Perry only to fuck it up. He decided to go directly to the source.You will need to read "That Kinda Morning" first for some context, imo.





	That Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read "That Kinda Morning" first.
> 
> Idk where this came from I was just suddenly inspired haha. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors! 
> 
> Have some fluffy kinky smut.

oOo

 

So. The pancakes were a fail, Harry thinks with a pout. He ignores the sound of Perry following him into the kitchen and focuses on scraping his failure into the trash can. He’ll have to clean up, later, or risk sleeping on the couch. Again.

Though, usually, that ends with Harry staring at the ceiling until Perry comes swearing down the stairs to drag him back to bed somewhere around 2am-ish. So, well.

Anyway.

He puts the now empty plate in the sink, washes his hands. Muttering under his breath about ungrateful assholes and wasn’t this just another sign that Perry should say yes to Harry’s repeated requests for them to sign up to couples’ cooking classes? Like, they need a hobby. Something to do, together, that isn't work. Harmony says that’s healthy. Also, he’s an adult no matter what Perry accuses him of sometimes. And he’s in a long-term relationship. Shouldn’t he know how to cook already? Well---

Harry lets out a startled yelp as he’s manhandled over to a counter and forcefully bent over it by a pair of big, strong hands.

(Really, they’re huge. And very powerful. Like, last night? They’d held onto his ankles and kept his legs spread in the air while---)

“I thought I told you what I wanted for breakfast,” Perry muses behind him, running one hand down Harry’s spine in a silent order to stay down, while his other grips Harry’s hip.

Harry splutters, kind of distracted by thoughts of those hands, really, but--- “Hey, wait, what? For fuck’s sake Perry, I just threw the pancakes away. You made it clear they weren’t up to your insane standards!”

In response, Perry grinds his stiff cock against Harry’s ass and that really isn’t helping matters in the thinking department for Harry.

“Not what I meant, idiot,” Perry sighs and Harry can _hear_ his eyes roll, geez. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing you need to think about now. I already came prepared.”

With that, Perry is yanking Harry’s sweats down past his ass and Harry goes commando in these because why bother really, so his ass is immediately exposed to the chilly air, which, geez, warn a guy!

“Geez, warn a guy!” Harry repeats his thought out loud, because sometimes Perry needs to hear what is on Harry’s mind, since he tends to be an asshole and Harry is working on fixing that. Kinda.

It’s not really working.

“Okay, sure. Here’s a warning; I’m gonna fuck you now,” Perry snarks as he pushes two fingers inside Harry’s ass, easy because they fucked before getting out of bed today and Harry thinks there might actually be some lube and spunk left inside because he was saving his shower for after the pancakes but---

“Fuck, you’re filthy,” Perry growls and Harry resents that, because that’s all Perry’s fault, and he’s about to tell him all about it when Perry’s fingers twists inside him and he hits his prostate like a fucking pro, holy shit---

Harry moans, loud and slutty, because he has no filter or restraint, and ever since Perry introduced him to the joys of anal he can’t get enough. Fuck heteronormativity (yeah he listens when Perry and Harmony have their ‘bitching nights’ where they drink wine and rants about...a lot) for keeping him from exploring that gold mine, because orgasms have never felt this fucking good.

“Gonna mess you up some more, fuck, you drive me insane you little shit,” Perry interrupts his delirious thoughts, now three fingers in, and Harry clenches around them in excitement. This has the added bonus of making Perry swear some more, pull his fingers out, and replace them with his lubed up cock.

Ffffuuuck.

“Ffffuuuck,” because Perry deserves to hear that, since he’s pushing his fat cock past Harry’s hole, and it’s amazing. He feels full and stretched, Perry’s dick hitting all the right places as it makes itself at home. He’s fucking big, alright, big and long and he’s pressing right on Harry’s prostate and shit, Harry’s moaning like a slut again, but it’s _so good_ \---

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear how much you love this,” Perry urges him on, he’s a bad influence really, but he calls Harry _baby_ and Harry melts.

“Please,” he begs, on a whine he will deny. Perry gives it to him then (it really pays off to have some manners), and starts fucking him hard. This’ll be quick and dirty, Harry can tell, and that thought - the thought of how Perry has just pushed him against a kitchen counter and is just fucking taking him - burns hot in Harry’s mind.

Perry’s cock is relentless against that perfect spot inside; Harry’s dick is already drooling precum, swaying in time with Perry’s thrusts and making a mess. He’d reach down to start jacking off, but he needs both hands to brace himself or else his hips will get fucked right into the edge of the counter and that’ll be a bit too painful. Besides, the way Perry’s going to town, he won’t exactly need it.

Perry’s strong hands are gripping him hard by his hips, using it as leverage to put more force in his thrusts, and Harry fucking wails at the explosive feeling of his orgasm getting fucked right out of him. He comes, untouched, ears ringing and knees folding. He’s lucky he’s lying chest-down on the counter, and that Perry has a death-grip on his hips because, _damn,_ who the fuck knows how to stand?

“Jesus fucking fuck, Harry,” Perry pants behind him, fucking him still, his rhythm getting erratic as Harry clenches and quivers around him. Harry only manages a weak moan in reply, because his dick is still hard and drooling, having shot off like a damn hose but Perry is still on his prostate and holy shit, how---

“Shit!” Perry exclaims through gritted teeth and then he’s coming, hands clenching and unclenching on Harry’s hips while Perry’s cock unloads deep inside, warm spunk filling Harry right up, and that’s fucking hot---

\---Harry doesn’t know what prompted this second fuck of the day, but as Perry pulls out and helps him up, holds him close in his arms and kissing him gently on his mouth, his cheeks, Harry doesn’t really care.

 

oOo

 

Then he sets out to reorganize their office as a surprise for Perry after he’s been away for three days and Harry wants to do something nice and surprise him with it, and he gets really antsy when Perry’s away, so maybe he doesn’t do the best job since he keeps getting distracted and texting Perry about whatever came to mind that made him sidetracked but---he tried, okay? The color-coding system is kinda cool. Though he kinda ran out of good colors, so some are maybe kinda puke-colored and not a pretty purple but, well.

Perry has him ride him in their fancy office chair. It’s amazing, of course it is, even if Perry is growling at him and smacking his ass but---okay that’s really amazing too. Harry comes all over Perry’s black polo shirt and it looks great, Perry all marked up.

He’s not sure what about his kinda failed surprise led to that, however. But he’s too happy about having Perry back so, you know. Whatevs.

 

oOo

 

It becomes a pattern after Harry fails to remove his red sock when he takes it upon himself to start doing more chores at home and tries to wash Perry’s whites, and Perry fucks him against the door of their bedroom. He makes Harry wear one of the pink shirts out to dinner that night and Harry starts to wonder about things, a bit.

He remembers other things, before the pancakes.

Making coffee for Perry with that fancy ass machine and almost setting the kitchen on fire. He got dragged over the couch after that crisis was averted and pushed down on his back to get fucked for so long and so well he came _twice_ and Perry threatened to force one more outta him if he didn’t behave and that was all _kinds_ of hot and eye-opening and---

Anyway. So, there might be a pattern here, that Harry hasn’t picked up on until recently. He doesn’t think anyone can blame him, though. Coming his brains out is a legit excuse, okay?

So. Is the super hot, mind-melting sex a punishment for fucking things up when he tries to do nice things for Perry?

“So, Perry. Is the super hot, mind-melting sex a punishment for fucking things up when I try to do nice things for you?” Harry wonders again, out loud this time, because Perry should really be participating in this discussion too since Harry has already started it in his head.

Perry stares at him blankly, a copy of GQ magazine in his hand as they stand in line at a convenience store at 3am after finishing up a case.

“What,” Perry says, no inflection, because sometimes he’s too good for that apparently. Harry isn’t sure if there’s any rhyme or reason to it, but it happens, and Harry usually has to explain things a bit more because apparently Perry doesn’t _actually_ read minds or some bullshit like that.

“You know, like that one time with the coffee machine. Or the pink laundry, or the pancakes, or before in the car when you blew me after I tried to stand up to that homophobic bitch who was slagging you off and I didn’t know you knew each other and that was just your way of communicating as one gay to another and I made things super awkward and---"

Perry cuts him off by putting a hand over his mouth, glaring at him, and really that’s a bit dramatic isn’t it---

“---Yeah okay I get it, blabbermouth. Look where we are, moron, and try to re-assess if this is a proper place to have this conversation. We’ve talked about you carrying out narratives in your head and blurting shit out at random with no regard to your surroundings. And what did we say?” Perry admonishes him with a growl in his voice, only dropping his hand to allow Harry to speak and rearrange it so it grips Harry’s neck instead. Harry shivers because that hand---anyway.

“I stop, I look around, and I think if what I say will in any way cause me or the ones around me to be bodily harmed. If yes, then I shut up. If no, I should still shut up because you don’t trust my judgement and I should run it by you first,” Harry dutifully parrots back, having long ago memorized this particular rant. Perry squeezes his neck in approval and that is unfair, Harry had a great orgasm only forty minutes ago, he can’t get all riled up _again_ in a  _convenience store._ Which. Oh.

“Oh,” Harry says with a sudden bout of insightfulness. “Right.”

Perry drops his hand and tugs at Harry’s sleeve to get him moving. They’re up next, the cashier eying then warily as the man who was before them walks past with a disgusted glare and a muttered ‘fucking faggots’. So witty, so original. Wow, a regular Shakespeare!

Pisstain.

“We'll pick this up, _at home._ Alright?” Perry promises him as he pays for his magazine, Harry’s chocolate bars and his own disgusting granola shit.

“Alright,” Harry nods, pleased that he wasn’t being brushed off completely. Maybe he’ll get an actual answer!

Never hurts to be optimistic, right?

 

oOo

 

“I’m not punishing you for being bad at everything you do,” Perry says once they get home and into bed, brow furrowed. “You know very well when you’re being punished, I tell you quite clearly when I do it.”

Harry sighs wistfully, thinking about getting his ass spanked until he can’t sit comfortably for a couple of days afterwards. It usually makes him cry, but it feels so good afterwards, like a release. And everything is always forgiven once the last spank lands, like magic. No resentments, no callbacks in any future arguments; for once, Harry can screw up and apologize, take his punishment, and not have anything hanging over him and making him feel anxious and antsy and shitty, waiting for things to blow up in his face. And Perry always takes such good care of him, after. Rubs him with some cooling salve that is supposedly helpful, kisses him all over and wipes his tears and lets him blow his nose like it’s not gross or a drag. It's actually quite ama---

“---Hey, baby, don’t go all glassy eyed on me. Mind out of the gutter. We’re having a conversation here,” Perry interrupts him with a pointed smack on Harry’s butt where he lies snuggled up on his stomach next to Perry.

Harry smiles sheepishly, but reminds himself he was the one who wanted things cleared up in the first place.

“Yeah, no, it doesn’t _feel_ like punishment-sex,” Perry snorts at the term but Harry soldiers on, or else they’ll get sidetracked again, “But I don’t know what else it could be. Do you get turned on by me failing at, like, everything? Is this a new kink I didn’t know about?”

Perry pulls him over until their faces are right next to each other, and kisses him, all soft lips and sneaky tongue, and Harry moans into it because he can never shut up and Perry’s kisses always feel so nice and Harry wants him to _know_ that so he tries to tell him, and Perry likes it, has told him so, and he’s kissing him long and slow, and---

“My baby moron,” Perry chuckles as he breaks of their kiss, much to Harry’s displeasure. “It turns me on that you want to do those things for me. That you inevitably fail at them is...well, it can be annoying as fuck. But you _are_ an annoying fuck, and I love you, you little shit. So, clearly there is something wrong with me. I came to terms with that a long time ago.”

Harry melts, and it must show, because Perry rolls his eyes and distracts him with more kisses, and then a lubed up finger in his ass followed quickly by two and three and then Perry’s fucking amazing cock and---

It’s slow, and fantastic, with Harry on his back and Perry between his legs, kissing him deep and crowding him in with his arms on either side of Harry’s head. He’s huge like this, hovering above Harry, pressing him down into their bed with a broad chest and heavy muscles, all things Harry can’t stop caressing.

Perry whispers praise, like this. And Harry is fucking putty underneath him, just a fucking melted puddle of fucked-out, slutty mess. He soaks every word up, hungry for it as he takes Perry’s cock eagerly. He wants to hear how good he is, how lovely he is, how much Perry wants him all the time. That he’s not a failure, that he’s wanted and loved and that feels so amazing to hear that he cries, a little bit. He cries and Perry doesn’t mind, just kisses his tears away and fucks him slow and tenderly, rubs his thumbs underneath Harry’s eyes and over the apples of his cheeks.

“Sweet thing,” Perry mumbles softly as Harry comes, a trembling mess in Perry’s arms and Perry doesn’t mind, _not at all_ he says, he just sighs his release into the sweaty locks of Harry’s messy hair.

Harry is dazed, afterwards. It feels like he’s floating, as usual when Perry works him over like this. He lies pliant and enjoys how Perry cleans them up, how he tucks Harry in and kisses him good night.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry whispers fiercely into Perry’s neck where he lies securely sprawled across Perry’s chest, Perry’s arms around him. Sometimes Harry just needs to say it, and he needs to say it again and again, because it feels like it’s bursting free out of him. Perry doesn’t point it out, doesn’t question it. He just listens, and he kisses the top of Harry’s head, and he lets Harry lie in his arms just _feeling._

And Harry falls asleep, like that, and he thinks that maybe he’s never been any happier than he is right now.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos or bookmark to make my day! :)
> 
> I'm hereinlimbo on tumblr :)


End file.
